


Poprocks

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, Truffula Flu
Genre: Author-insert, Basically it haha, M/M, One and Swag fuck, Reader-Insert, they/them pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: While Rocky, Reader, and Author are out looking for pop rocks for Swag.One and Swag get a lil busy.





	Poprocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bro Kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bro+Kevin).



> Written for a friend but I liked it enough to post
> 
> And I used a nickname for moi in this

“IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AND WE WENT LOOKING FOR FUCKING POP ROCKS AT STORES?! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Elle screamed at Rocky who was currently driving the car. “Ow fuck, dude, don't screech in the car!" (Y/n) said from the passenger seat. 

They were currently speeding away from the horde of zombies that were chasing them. “WHY COULDN'T SWAG GET HIS OWN GODDAMN POP ROCKS!"

{Back at the camp}  
“Ah! Hey, I told you no biting, you bastard!" Swag whisper-yelled as One, whom Swag was currently sitting on, bit his neck. “No fun." One retorted. 

“So you want fun, hm?" Swag smirked and proceeded to grind his ass into One's lap. One growled in response but was silenced as the man on top of him spun around and slammed his lips onto his. “Don't tease, princess." One laughed, knowing the nicknamed pissed Swag off. 

There was no time for a clever comeback as Swag was flipped so he was underneath One on the couch. His shirt was practically ripped off. Sharp nails dragged slowly down Swag's sides, careful not to tear the skin beneath them. When they got to his hips however the claws dug in, producing five crescent shaped scratches on each. 

“Fucking christ, drippy lips! A warning would be nice ya know." Swag yelled, which One ignored, instead moving to bite more at the body beneath him. “No bitin-AH!" Swag cut himself off as One bit a sensitive spot on his neck causing him to let out a particularly loud moan. 

At that noise One was done  
teasing, he shimmied out of his own clothes and removed, or rather, ripped Swag's remaining garments off. Swag grinned, pushed One down, and sat on top of his stomach. “Since you're an impatient fucker, I got ready myself before this." One frowned, “I'm not that impatient." He grumbled. “It's basically the end of the world, are we gonna fuck or argue?" Swag laughed, positioning himself over One. 

Soon he was seated on One's lap and, after he deemed himself ready, began to move. One groaned and grabbed Swag's hips, thrusting upwards when Swag came down. A few thrusts later, Swag basically screamed as his spot was hit. One shifted underneath him so he would hit that spot every time. 

Swag was a writhing mess on top of him, muttering his name and curse words. “One, fuck I'm so-" One got the message and cut Swag off with a kiss. One groaned into it as Swag tightened around him as he came on both of their stomachs. 

One soon followed, releasing into Swag. As soon as Swag collapsed on top of One, the door to the room opened. “Hey Swag here's your pop- OH GOD WHAT THE HELL?!" Entre screeched from the doorway. 

More footsteps could be heard running down the hallway “We heard screaming, what happened?" “No, no, no it's fine you don't need to- aaaand ya did, you went into the room." Entre face-palmed and walked back to his room. 

“Okay so the reason you couldn't get your own damn pop rocks, IS BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY FUCKING?!" (Y/n) yelled, keeping their vision away from the two on the couch. “Honestly this sounds like a shitty story plot..." Elle muttered. (4th wall broken baby) “I'm just gonna go check on the cure progress...SEE YA!" Rocky yelled and ran down the hall, happy to get away from the scene in the room. 

“And I'm going to go on another raid and hopefully find bleach for my damn eyeballs! C'mon Elle you're coming with me." (Y/n) said, dragging Elle by her arm to the car. “...Did you really leave the fucking door unlocked, drippy lips?!" Swag yelled, frowning at the man beneath him. 

“Guess so." One smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
